When Zombies Attack Part One
by Cannedtuna
Summary: When Zombies begin to attack Tulsa, the gang must fight to the death. Funny!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders, and Michael Jackson did own the Beatles. Oh well, who knows who owns 'em now, probably the Blanket Kid.

Soda: On with the show!

It was a usual day for the gang, or as they thought….

Narrator: Ponyboy Curtis was sitting on the couch of his home, moping about his two friends who had recently died. All of the sudden, the door slams loudly and the whole gang walks in, including Dally and Johnny, who are sporting hawiian shirts, are sun burnt, and have their hair in fruity little braids.

Ponyboy: JOHNNY! DALLY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Dally: No we just went down to the Bahamas for a month and man, you really missed out!

Johnny: Yeah it was awesomesauce!

Ponyboy: _looks at the rest of the gang, _Did you know?

Soda: Where the hell have you been?

Darry: Look, Ponyboy, we thought if we told you, you would feel jelous and have a temper tantrum, or run away crying

_Ponyboy runs away crying_

Two-Bit: What a pansy ass!

Ponyboy: _Crying from his room, _I heard that!

_The gang hangs out, and Steve and Soda leave to give each other a manicure. Minutes later, they run into the living room with pristine, hot pink nails._

Steve: Did you hear that?

Johnny: What?

Steve: There was a scratchy noise coming from the back door!

Darry: It's probably Ponyboy playing with his Barbies again, whenever I throw them out he digs through the garbage for them.

Narrarator: Sure enough, Ponyboy is playing with his barbie dolls and prentending they are gushing over Elvis and The Beatles.

Darry: Hey retard! Stop making noises, your freaking out Steve!

Soda: He's more then freaked out, he just pissed his pants.

Darry: Damn, now I have to clean it up.

Ponyboy: I'm not making scratchy noises! I'm just making Kelly, Jane and Candi scream over those hot boys!

Dally: Gross man, they aren't even good looking. I have to make an exeption for that Paul one, he is sooo-

Johnny: MY GAYDAR RADAR IS BLOWING UP!

_The gang starts to bicker about who is the best looking, while Johnny with his supernatural powers senses something at the door. He goes over to check it out, and the gang is alerted by a terrified scream._

_To be continued..._

_Authors note: This is my first fanfict, and I'm kinda just screwing around. I'll be writing the new one soon, and I like reviews! Remember, this is a parody for entertainment purposes only. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey! I'd really like to thank everyone for their input, and with that I've changed the format from play to 3rd person. I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait, I've been quite busy!**

**p.s. This is made for silliness only... If you want to be serious about it then don't waste your time.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does, and sorry about the Michael Jackson joke!

Chapter 2

After Johnny's gaydar radar began to hit the roof after Dallas Winston's questionable remark, he heard a particularly odd noise coming from the back door. He went to go check it, and was horrified with what he saw...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The gang heard a scream coming from the back door.

"What was that?" Asked Ponyboy, who had now put away his barbies and came out of his room.

"Oh hey fruitcake, it was Johnny just trying to sing again. I hate it when he does that..." Said an irrritated Two-Bit.

"Yeah, remember the time when Johnny got drunk and started singing those showtunes from "West Side Story"? That was awful!" exclaimed Soda.

"Well I think we should go check to see if he's okay... He might be hurt..." Pony said. The rest of the gang nodded their heads in agreement and went to go see what was happening.

They arrived outside and saw Johnny, facing the other way.

"Johnny?" Asked Ponyboy. No reply.

"JOHNNY!" he now yelled. Still no reply.

"HEY HOEBAG LISTEN UP!" yelled an angry Two-Bit. Johnny did nothing. In a moment of anger Two-Bit smashed his beer bottle over Johnny's head and Johnny fell down like a ragdoll.

"You killed Johnny retard!" screamed Dally. Dally was now crying.

"Oh well, not much of a loss. He didn't talk anyway." said Two-Bit, shrugging.

"How can you say that? Johnny was my snuggle-wuggle-huggie-buggie-bestie-friendie FOREVER!" Yelled Ponyboy.

"Calm down SPAZ!" - Two-Bit

"SHUT UP FATTY!"- Ponyboy

"YOU KNOW I'M SENSITIVE ABOUT MY WEIGHT! JENNY CRAIG ISN'T DOING THE BEST FOR ME NOW ASSHOLE!"- Two-Bit

"You should really shave those sideburns Two-Bit, you're beginning to look like Chewbacca, if ya know what I mean." Intervened Soda.

"Shut up girly boy!"

Soon enough the whole gang was in a big fight. Little did they know that Johnny was now getting up, ZOMBIFIED!

DUN-DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNN!


End file.
